devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
10-year Ultoris Tenebrae
10-year Ultoris is the 10-year future variant of Ultoris Tenebrae made by UltorisTenebrae. *He is 26 at this time. *Ultoris currently exists in DB (Obviously) *Not planning to buy him in, if you wanna buy him in, I guess you get a pre-50'd version of him. Appearance Ultoris has a similar look to his younger counterpart, same spiky purple hair, and tan skin. Except, 10-year Ultoris has a beard and a purple coat to replace his original suit. He is no-longer blind and lacks his blindfold. Moves Moves (Enemy) -Chases players while using Blind Justice. -If players run too far, he will pull his current target toward him. -Occasionally he will use Bladestorm, halving the hp of 5 players he marks. -When he reaches 50% hp, he will use Tranquil Cleave, hitting each player. -When he reaches 30% hp, he will use Final Judgement, dealing formidable damage in a large area. Upgrades -Increase Ultoris' maximum health. -Increase Ultoris' movement speed. -Increase Ultoris' damage. Personality Unlike his younger self, This Ultoris is happier and more confident, he is still as quiet, respectful, and stoic as his original self. Relationships None as of yet, since he has not made a full appearance in the story. Notes *Not overpowered, the bosses generally have more than 100k hp. *End-game character. *Don't edit anything on this page. *Don't copy anything from this page. *lol you can't add him to your team. Especially without permission. *Pull works on flying enemies like Vritra. Trivia *Ultoris discovered the relic he needed at age 19 that is why he is no-longer blind. *Ultoris Tenebrae translates to "Dark Avenger," in Latin. *He's still Japanese. *His first three attacks (meaning LMB, E, and R) are named after the nikana stances from Warframe. *His F is basically a carbon copy of bladestorm from Warframe. *Still based on Kenshi from Mortal Kombat. How to Unlock *Winning a tourney run by Colt. (I will ask him) *The Ultoris challenge. (Basically the Bruvio challenge with Ultoris) NOTE: Unlike the Bruvio challenge, there are no loopholes or special cheats like using Drakon on Quaza's act or another character to beat Xenon. *Secret unlock method. (Nearly impossible to figure out) *Be a cool person. (Easiest method) *Buy him in I guess... People Getting 10yr Ult This is solely based on people I talk to a lot. (Or helping out) *Me (Obviously 500/500/500) *KaiVonZiegner (big bruvur) *coltdrum (big bruvur) *Etaleo_Callidum (I knew him for awhile) *KiriTakuyokai (kiwi) *Duiwel (Ichirou) *CarrieCarrot (Curby) *Ena_Sotelo (leby ceby) *ultimatesilver661 (CartoonistDJ) *RainbyAnon (Riber) *Avaxus (Real nibba) *SirVenon (You should stop the drama its been a long time now) *CorruptedHatter (Fatter) *AsrielMemer (Memechild) *HastheHero (Cat) *UncreativeName123 (Coffeeboy) *SoBored12345 (sneky snek) *ultimategod123 (pb and j sandwiches) *Touhoufan911 (Professional 9gag memer and resident Elsword player) *The_Gentlemaniac (Sammy mah boi) *pekochuu (Does she even play anymore?) *MegaSmiley (other memechild) *SamNITO (Pretty neato) *Jk47FTR (Green Boy cancelled DB arc reference) *Dantlers (SaberRed :^) ) *Theggyer/Logansalt77 (Roblox was being an asshole so he fixed my thumbnail. Added Logan so Thegg doesn't screw up the page.) *qu240103 (Falsebanned so here are my respects) *HataNo_Kokoro (the consumer of worlds) *The rest of my nibbas. *Person who buys him in (50/50/50) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Edgelords xd Category:Users of Stratus Category:Not a OCs page